Help
by Beautiful Jedi Master
Summary: Anakin is being used by the Jedi council and Palpatine. He feels lost and turns to an old friend for help. Will Anakin still be consumed by the Dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my new story. YAY! This takes place after my other story captured but takes place during ROTS. In this story, Anakin does not have as much trust in Palpatine as he does in the movie. This will include some Anakin/ Padme stuff but a lot of Anakin/ Obi Wan stuff. Nonslash of course cuz slash is icky.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Padme was impatiently stood outside the Senate building waiting for her love to return. They had been apart for five long months due to his commitment to the Jedi order, and she had missed him terribly. She could remember how he looked, his voice, she could even remember how he tasted. She longed to kiss his masculine lips, run her fingers through his soft golden hair, look into his beautiful blue eyes. Padme was sure, that if you looked far enough into them, you could see heaven. And she still had to the news to tell him.

Then she saw the transport land, the one that contained the two famous Jedi knights. She saw him step off the transport and he slowly made his way over to his awaiting wife and embraced her. They kissed each other passionately but then Padme broke away.

"No, not here"

"Yes here I'm tired of all this deception let them know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that."

"What's the matter? You're trembling."

"Something wonderful had happened, Ani, I'm pregnant."

"That's… wonderful!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Were not gonna worry about anything right now." replied Anakin with a smile, "This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

Anakin embraced his wife again, he assured Padme that they had nothing to worry about at the time being, but in his heart he knew, that this was indeed a problem. What WOULD they do? That's when Anakin decided, that when this war was over, he would leave the Jedi order. It would be hard, and he knew he would miss going on adventures, but being with his wife and new baby would be worth it. They would finally be able to be seen with each other and not have to hide anymore. He just hoped that the war would be over before the baby came.

Much later that night Anakin woke up covered in sweat and scared out of his mind. He had had a dream of Padme dying in childbirth and he knew he would not be able to sleep again so he went to go meditate.

He was sitting in the living room and soon after he had arrived, he heard his wife enter behind him. Padme looked at her husbands face and knew he had been crying.

"What's bothering you?"

"It was a dream."

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died."

"And?"

"It was about you."

"What happened?"

"It was only a dream"

"How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?"

"You die in childbirth."

"And the baby!"

"I don't know. But I think I have to tell Obi Wan, he might be able to help us.

Padme nodded, "He deserves to know"

"I'll tell him tomorrow then."

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I know this was just useless Ani/Padme fluff but never fear for Obi Wan will soon be here! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Anakin walked through the Jedi temple, he was looking for Obi Wan. He needed to tell him about him and Padme. He turned a corner and bumped into his old master.

"Oh Anakin! I'm so glad I found you! The Chancellor has requested your presence in his office." said Obi Wan.

"Did he say why?" asked Anakin.

"No, but it sounded important" the older Jedi replied.

"Thank you Obi Wan". Anakin turned and headed for the Senate building. he would tell Obi Wan later, this seemed quite important but why did the Chancellor want to see him?

Palpatine was gaining too much power, everyone knew that. All of these amendments were being made to the Constitution so that he could stay in office far past his term, he was butting into Jedi affairs , he seemed to be taking over the galaxy. True Palpatine was Anakin's friend, but even Anakin had to admit, things were getting a bit out of hand. When Anakin arrived, Palpatine greeted him with a smile.

"Good day Anakin."

"Hello Chancellor."

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin."

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"I need your help, son."

"What do you mean?"

"I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy."

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir."

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. Anakin . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"I am overwhelmed, sir But it is not the Senate's job to interfere with Jedi affairs. Plus, the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this."

"Anakin, we must end this war, I must interfere with the Jedi, you must understand that! We have to win this war together! Please Anakin, do this for me."

"Alright, I will go on the Jedi council but I cannot guarantee I will be accepted."

"I think you will . . . they need you more than you know."

When Anakin went to his first council meeting he was fully prepared for what happened.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." stated master Yoda.

"I understand. I told Chancellor Palpatine that it was none of the Senate's business on what goes on with the Jedi, but he said that we must win this war together, I will understand if you do not allow me on the council, for it is your decision on who is to be on the council, not the Chancellors." said Anakin

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative. Although, we do not grant you the rank of master." said Mace Windu.

"I understand master, I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin bowed and sat down. He knew that the council did not trust him, but he didn't know why. Had he not killed Count Dooku? Had he not rescued the Chancellor? Anakin wanted an answer to this question, Maybe Obi Wan could answer it. He looked across the room at his old friend. He was dying to tell him about him and Padme. Perhaps he could catch him at the end of the meeting.

Then, the question of who was to go after General Grievous came up. True, Palpatine had told Anakin that it was he who would be best for the job, Anakin said nothing. It would be the council's decision. In the end, it was Ki Adi Mundi who would go on the mission. Anakin really didn't care who went, just that they took care of Grievous. When the meeting had ceased, Anakin finally caught up with Obi Wan.

"Hello Anakin. Congratulations on being appointed on the council."

"Thank you Obi Wan, but I don't feel as though I deserve it. I was appointed by the Chancellor, not the council itself. I know I should feel honored, but I really don't. The Chancellor is just using me to get into the Jedi affairs and it's not fair!"

"Anakin, you are closer to the Chancellor than anyone! I hate that I have to ask you this but the council has asked me to. You are being forced to choose between your loyalties and I agree it's not fair. The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to. We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally. You must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"I agree with you, something seems wrong. I will spy on the Chancellor, but only because you are asking me to.The council is seeing my friendship with Palpatine as a chance to get in on what he is doing. I know that they are only doing this because they feel I am to close to the Chancellor. I probably am. What do you think?"

"He is your friend, he trusts you, he is your mentor."

"No he's not. You are my mentor Obi Wan, surely you know that. You were my master and a very good one at that. I trust you. You're like a brother to me." These words meant more to Obi Wan than Anakin would ever know.

"Thank you Anakin." that's all Obi Wan could manage to say.

"I trust you master, do you trust me?"

"Of course! You know that I do why would you ask me that?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Master, I've been keeping something from you, and now I just need to tell you." Obi Wan raised one eyebrow but motioned for Anakin to go on.

"You see… Senator Amidala and I… well, we're kind of… married."

It took a moment for Obi Wan to take all of this in.

"Married?" Obi Wan had known that Anakin and Padme were close friends, he knew that something had been up for quite some time now but had not said anything to Anakin about it.

"How long. How long have you been married?"

"Since the beginning of the Clone Wars." Anakin hung his head in shame.

"Three years? You've kept this from me for three years?" Obi Wan almost felt betrayed. How could Anakin do this?

"I'm sorry master. But, now Padme's pregnant, and I don't know what to do! Please I need your help!" Anakin pleaded.

"Of course Anakin, but I can't guarantee that you're secret will be kept for much longer now that Padme's pregnant."

"Thank you Obi Wan, Thank you so much!"

Anakin quickly embraced his friend, then turned and ran out of the Jedi temple, toward Padme's apartment to tell her then good news about Obi Wan.

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I changed the movie dialogue a bit because as I said, Anakin trusts the Jedi more than he trusts Palpatine. I made a different Jedi go after Grievous because I want Obi Wan around through the whole story. I promise I'll update soon. I might have the next chapter up Friday but we'll see. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Anakin burst into Padme's apartment in a very good mood.

"Padme?" Anakin called

"I'm here Ani" said Padme walking into the living room. "Did you tell Obi Wan?"

"Yes, he has agreed to help us, he is truly a good friend. It feels good that we told someone doesn't it?"

"Yes, it feels like a big burden is being lifted off of my shoulders."

"I know what you mean, when we were first married, I almost couldn't bear being around Obi Wan, I just felt too dishonest, but then I guess I just got used to the lying it didn't bother me anymore. But now that I think about it, I wonder how I ever kept something like this from my master for so long. I should have told him right in the beginning. I know he feels betrayed, although, he would of felt even more betrayed if I told him when I was still his Padawan."

"Ani, this is hard, I know. But we need to get through it together, and now we have Obi Wan to help us."

Then, as if on cue, the two heard a knock on the door. Anakin went to go open it, and sure enough, there stood Obi Wan.

"Hello Obi Wan. Come in"

"Hello old friend, and hello Mrs. Skywalker." Padme had to keep herself from smiling, for she had never been called this before and she liked how it sounded.

"Hello Obi Wan"

"Anakin," said Obi Wan "Chancellor Palpatine has requested you see him in his office."

"Again? Why?" asked Anakin, who really didn't want to see Palpatine at the time.

"I don't know, this is very strange, something is wrong, I don't know why the Chancellor wants to see you all the time. But when you are finished speaking with him, the council wants you to report on what he tells you." seeing Padme's puzzled look he added, "Chancellor Palpatine has appointed Anakin to be his representative on the Jedi Council."

"Anakin, that's wonderful! So you're a master now?"

"No, they did not make me a master." said Anakin and left it at that. "I have to go see the Chancellor now, I'll see you tonight." Anakin hugged his wife and then walked out of the apartment. Leaving Obi Wan and Padme.

"Obi Wan, why didn't the council make Anakin a master?" Padme asked

"They do not trust him, they feel that he is too close to the Chancellor. But I have faith in Anakin, I know that his loyalties lye with the Jedi."

"Anakin really looks up to you Obi Wan, he says you're like his brother."

"Anakin is my best friend. And he's right, we're like brothers. I know he would never do anything against the Jedi. The council simply does not know him like I do. They are putting too much pressure on him, they expect too much of him. I'm worried about him, I don't know how much more he can take."

"Obi Wan, what do you mean?"

"The council has asked Anakin to spy on the Chancellor, to see what he's up to."

"Why?"

"They see his friendship with Palpatine as an opportunity to use him and see what Palpatine's doing. They really don't appreciate Anakin for all that he's done in this war."

"I know that the Senate does. They feel that without him, we would have lost this war long ago."

"As do I. I have to get back to the temple now. Goodbye Padme."

"Goodbye Obi Wan, and thank you so much for keeping our secret."

Obi Wan smiled and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see me chancellor?"

"Yes Anakin! Sit down. Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

" I'm not sure I understand."

" You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me."

" I don't think . . ."

"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you . . ."

"Do you trust me?" Anakin had noticed that Palpatine had been asking him this question alot lately.

"Yes, but... my loyalties lye with the Jedi, you know that don't you?

"Of course."

"Anakin, did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?

"No"

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chloians to create life...He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side that he could even keep the ones he loved from dying."

"He could actualy save people from death?"

"The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

"How do you know this?"

"Anakin, I'm a man of many years, I've heard many stories during my lifetime."

This made Anakin confused, how did the Chancellor know all of this, and why was he telling Anakin?

"Why are you telling me this Chancellor?"

"Just thought you'd be interested.

Later at the council meeting, Anakin retold everything that Palpatine had told him.

"I don't know why he told me this," said Anakin "and I don't know where he would have heard this story."

"Strange that the Chancellor would tell you this, this is," said master Yoda.

"Anakin, is this all that he told you?" asked Mace Windu.

"Yes Master." he replied.

"You must talk to the Chancellor, find out where he heard this, and why he told you." said Mace

"Yes master, but I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Is the story true?"

"Yes." This was all Anakin needed to know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The story Palpatine had told Anakin had been true. This made Anakin incredibly curious on where Palpatine had heard the story.

Anakin quickly walked out of the Council room and quickly made his way over to the Senate building. He ran to the Chancellor's office but when he got there, he was greeted by a security guard.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but the Chancellor is currently busy with a meeting, he told me that no one is to be let in."

"Please, it's important!" pleaded Anakin

"I'm sorry." the guard said again

"Well, can you please tell him that I was here, and I need to speak with him as soon as possible?" said Anakin knowing full well that "asap" might not be for hours.

"Of course Master Skywalker."

"Thanks" said Anakin, then he turned and went back to the Jedi temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Palpatine still had not contacted Anakin, so Anakin made his way back to the Senate building. But when he got there, he was greeted by the same security guard.

"Master Skywalker, the Chancellor apologizes for not being able to contact you, but he said he had to go to an urgent meeting this morning on Mustafar." said the guard

"Mustafar? What's he doing there?" asked Anakin

"He didn't say, but it sounded rather important."

"Thank you" said Anakin and left.

Anakin was so confused. What business did the Chancellor have on Mustafar? Even though Anakin had never been to Mustafar before, he knew that it wasn't a pleasant planet. It was unbearably hot and there was a large river of lava that flowed right through the middle of the planet. Anakin didn't know why anyone would want to go there.

When Anakin got back to the Jedi temple, he received a message saying that there was going to be an emergency council meeting. So Anakin once again made his way up to the council room.

When Anakin got there all of the other masters were already there.

"We have received news that Ki Adi Mundi has successfully killed General Grievous." said master Windu. This caused everyone's face to light up. With General Grievous gone, the war would take a turn for the better .With Grievous gone, all the Jedi really had to do, was find and kill the mysterious Sith Lord, and the war would be won.

"Now, Skywalker, do you have any news on where Chancellor Palpatine heard that story?" asked Mace

" No master, when I went to speak with him, a security guard said that he had gone to Mustafar." said Anakin

"Mustafar, what's he doing there?" asked Obi Wan

"He didn't say, he just said that the Chancellor had urgently left for Mustafar this morning."

"Very strange this is, when the Chancellor comes back, confront him you must." said Yoda.

"Find out why he went to Mustarfar and where he heard that story, understand?" said Mace

"Yes master" said Anakin and the meeting ended.

That night, Anakin had another dream of Padme dying in childbirth. He had not told Obi Wan of his dreams and figured he should since another one had occurred. Now he was really starting to get worried. He had thought that maybe the first one had been simply a nightmare. But now that he had another one, he knew something was wrong. He walked to the Jedi temple and found Obi Wan.

"Hello Anakin, is there bothering you? You've been acting a bit strange lately."

"Umm… Obi Wan, I need to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess, you and Padme adopted a Wookie so that your new baby won't be lonely?" he asked teasingly.

"No Obi Wan, I'm serious."

"Ok, I'm sorry, go on."

"You know Padme's pregnant right? Well, I've been having these dreams, and in my dreams, Padme dyes in childbirth. I'm so worried Obi Wan, what if these dreams come true?"

Obi Wan was totally shocked, force dreams were very uncommon, and they were extremely dangerous.

"Anakin, you must be careful, force dreams are very dangerous, they cause Jedi to do things that they wouldn't normally do, but I'm glad that you told me, you don't need to deal with this by yourself."

Obi Wan looked into his friends crystal blue eyes, they were filled with worry and concern. 

"Don't worry, I'm here for you Anakin."

Anakin smiled but his smiled was soon whipped away when a voice behind him said,

"Master Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine has returned."

I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but I haven't updated for a while and I might not be able to update again until Monday so I had to give you guys something. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll. Guess what, where I live, IT SNOWED! YAY I love snow!

disclaimer, I own nothing.

"Master Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine has returned." Anakin turned to see a young Padawan delivering the news to him.

"Thank you." replied Anakin and the padawan turned and left.

Obi Wan turned to his nervous friend, "Good luck, and may the force be with you." he said giving Anakin a sympathetic look.

"Thanks." was all Anakin could say. He dreaded going back to the Senate building to see the Chancellor. But he had to, he could not fail the council if he was ever to become a master.

Anakin knocked on the door to the Chancellor's office. He was sweating and had butterflies in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. Then a guard opened the door and let Anakin in. Anakin walked in and was greeted my a warm welcome from the Chancellor.

"Hello Anakin, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Hello Chancellor, umm I was just wondering..."

"You want to know why I went to Mustafar don't you?" said the Chancellor before Anakin could finish his sentence.

"Yes." he replied simply.

"Did the council put you up to this?" questioned Palpatine.

"No." said Anakin. He knew that Palpatine did not trust the council and Palpatine would never tell Anakin if he knew the council had asked him to do this.

"It was just some Senate business. Surely you don't want to be bored with all that?"

"Yes,actualy I do."

"Anakin, I have a favor to ask of you, in order to win this war, I must be granted more executive power. Please, convince the council to agree. It would be much easier if they do."

Anakin knew he would not be able to, and he knew that the Chancellor would not take no for an answer, so he simply lied.

"Yes, I will convince the council to agree to you having more executive power."

"Thank you Anakin, I knew I could count on you."

'Chancellor, I have one more thing to ask you. That story you told me the other day, please, tell me where you heard it."

"I know, because I was there. Oh my Anakin, look at the time! I believe that there is a council meeting in ten minutes, you had better get going."

"Good day chancellor."

Anakin had been so close! But, at least he had something to work with. But what did the Chancellor mean by he had been there? Anakin felt so confused, so lost. None of this made sense, everyone was expecting too much of him and Anakin was on the verge of loosing it.

"Did you get any information?" asked Mace at the meeting.

"Yes, the Chancellor said that he knew the story because he had been there when it happened. I have no idea what this means but I have a feeling he didn't tell me straight out for a reason."

"This is all so strange" said Shaak Ti.

"The Chancellor is hiding something." said Mace. "Anakin, did he say anything else when you talked to him?"

"He said that in order to win this war, he needed more executive power and he wanted me to convince all of you to agree. I personally think that the Chancellors constant request for more power is getting ridiculous. Something needs to be done."

"It most certainly does." said Obi Wan.

"That does it then," said Mace, "If the Chancellor id granted more power, then we will create a plot to throw him out of office." Everyone agreed, and the meeting finished. Now Anakin had another thing to worry about, If the Chancellor was thrown out of office, then they would be left without a leader. Anakin needed something, something to help him with all of this stress.

He went back to the apartment, luckily Padme wasn't there. He took a knife from the kitchen drawer and made five cuts on his left wrist. He closed his eyes and let the blood trickle down his hand. Then he went back to the temple and went to the temple gardens He had often come there as a padawan to meditate. He sat down on a bench, pulled his knees up to his forehead and wrapped his arms around his legs. Then he let the tears freely flow down his cheeks. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm giving you another update! Am I nice or what:) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Now, I have to tell you all that where I live, they started playing Christmas music on the radio already! It's not even Thanksgiving! But that's ok I like Christmas music and it's only 2 stations that are doing it. Ok I'm done now. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Anakin was like a brother to Obi Wan, and Obi Wan knew that his old friend was being put under an extreme amount of pressure and was dealing with a lot of stress. He also knew that Anakin was in need of a friend and that something was wrong. So Obi Wan went to the apartment that he knew Anakin and Padme shared. However, when he got there, he did not find Anakin or Padme for that matter. All he found was a bloody knife on the counter. This made Obi Wan extremely worried. What if Anakin had done something to hurt himself? Obi Wan needed to find Anakin fast. Obi Wan knew that when Anakin was his Padawan, he would often go to the temple gardens to meditate. Perhaps since he had found such comfort here previously, he would go back to ease his mind.

When he got there, he saw Anakin sitting on a bench, hugging his knees and his head resting on his knees. He slowly approached Anakin, not wanting to startle him.

"Anakin?" he said softly. When Anakin heard his name, he raised his head.

"Obi Wan." said Anakin so softly that it was barely audible.

Obi Wan sat down next to his friend and noticed that his young face looked older and worn out. His eyes that had always been filled with happiness and determination had been replaced with sadness and confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Obi Wan, even though he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Everything." replied Anakin. "Absolutely everything. I'm being used by the council and by Palpatine, they expect me to do all of these things that no human could do," Anakin's eyes began to fill up with tears, "and on top of all that, Padme's pregnant and I'm having dreams about her dying and I'm not even supposed to be with her!" Anakin began sobbing "I need help Obi Wan!"

Obi Wan embraced Anakin in a hug and let Anakin cry on his shoulder.

"I'm here Anakin."

Anakin's tears soaked through Obi Wan's tunic, but Obi Wan didn't care, it was alright if Anakin cried.

When Anakin's sobs finally let up, Obi Wan looked at Anakin's tearstained face,

"I know this is hard for you Anakin, the council and Palpatine, they don't understand that you're human too, and you can only do so much."

"Thank you Obi Wan."

"Now, go home and be with your wife."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

When the two got to the apartment, Obi Wan saw the bloody knife again.

"Anakin, what is that about?" he asked pointing to the knife

"I… well… you see," how could Anakin ever explain this?

"You cut yourself didn't you." said Obi Wan, this wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," Anakin whispered.

"Let me see." said Obi Wan.

Anakin rolled up his sleeve so Obi Wan could see the cuts that he'd made. Obi Wan winced, then lead Anakin over to the sink and washed his wrist, then put bandages on it. While he was doing it he said,

"You know, I honestly don't blame you for doing this, Palpatine and the council practically handed you this knife and said, 'here, go nuts'. I'm just glad that you didn't do something worse."

This made Anakin feel a lot better, Obi Wan often had that effect on him.

"You're such a good friend Obi Wan."

"I know." said Obi Wan jokingly.

Then, Padme walked in.

"Hello!" she said. She walked over and gave Anakin a hug and Anakin smiled.

"I would appreciate if you didn't say anything to her about this." Anakin told Obi Wan through the force.

Obi Wan nodded then said

"I really should be going, good night you two."

"Good night Obi Wan."

I know that this chapter was just a lot of fluff, but what's wrong with that? And plus, you don't think Anakin would get off easy with that cutting thing did you? I might not be able to update for awhile so Happy Thanksgiving! 


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. I saw RENT on Friday and it was sooo good. If you haven't seen it, you should consider it! (I have also seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 3 times)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

When Obi Wan had exited the apartment Padme looked at her husband and saw that his eyes were red and puffy.

"Ani, what's wrong? You've been crying." she asked.

"Nothing, I'm… I'm fine."

"Ani," she replied impatiently.

Anakin sighed, it was no use, his wife knew him too well and could read him like a book. Anakin looked at her and said,

"The council and the Chancellor expect too much of me. They think they can use me to both of their advantages and it's not fair! The Chancellor doesn't trust the Jedi and the Jedi don't trust the Chancellor and I'm stuck in the middle of their disagreement. And on top of all that, you're pregnant and I'm having dreams about you dieing."

Padme placed her hand on Anakin's arm.

"You're under a lot of stress." she said "I agree that what's happening to you is not fair. But I'm here for you, I love you so much Anakin and I hate to see you being treated like this. I know that the council doesn't trust you and it's getting a bit absurd."

"Obi Wan does. He's the only Jedi that truly understands." said Anakin

"Obi Wan is a great friend, and surely the Chancellor trusts you." said Padme

"I'm not sure that I trust the Chancellor. It seems that he is completely against the Jedi and all he wants is more power, I know that he says he trusts me but… I think he's just using me to get into Jedi affairs. And Padme I have to tell you, that if the Chancellors suspicious behavior continues, the council is going to concoct a plan to throw him out of office." Anakin couldn't keep this from Padme and he hoped that she wouldn't be upset.

"That doesn't surprise me. The Chancellor's lust for power could be quite dangerous and personally, I would like to see him throw out of office, we need a leader who can help end this war." Padme said. Anakin was so relieved, he hated it when they disagreed.

Padme yawned, "It's getting late Ani, we should go to bed." Anakin nodded and followed her into the bedroom. Anakin had not been able to sleep in a long time and he felt absolutely exhausted.

Padme went into the bathroom and Anakin changed into his pajamas. Then he unwrapped the bandages that Obi Wan had put on the gashes in Anakin's wrist and used the force to heal them. He then examined his wrist and he knew he would never cut himself again. From now on, he would go to Obi Wan or Padme if he needed to relieve stress, cutting himself was not the answer. He threw out the bandages and Padme came out of the bathroom then they went to bed. Anakin placed his flesh hand on Padme's bulging stomach then closed his eyes and for the first time in ages, Anakin fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin woke up to an annoying beeping sound. He groaned the he realized that it was his comm. beeping. He moaned again and got up to answer it.

"Hey sleepy head," said Obi Wan.

"Hi Obi Wan," replied Anakin sleepily.

"The Chancellor wants to see you again." said Obi Wan with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He says that he's quite busy today so he would like you to hurry."

Anakin wasn't surprised. He really didn't want to go.

"Okay. Thanks." said Anakin then he turned off his comm. He turned around and saw that Padme had gotten up. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his blonde hair that was mussed from sleep.

"I love you Ani," she whispered.

"I love you too." he said.

Anakin got dressed and dragged himself to the Senate building. Anakin was getting really sick of going to see the Chancellor only to have Palpatine tell him that he didn't trust the Jedi and he needed Anakin's help. If the Chancellor didn't trust the Jedi, then why did he say that he trusted Anakin so much? Was Anakin not a Jedi too?

"Hello Chancellor." he said when he arrived.

"Oh! Anakin, I didn't hear you come in, hello! I just wanted to ask you, how is the council? Have they shown any sign of making you a master?"

"No" replied Anakin. "Why?"

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force," begged Palpatine "How do you know the ways of the Force?" asked Anakin now puzzled.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side." said Palpatine. Anakin stopped short.

"You know the dark side?" he asked now extremely confused. "Who was your mentor anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, he was a wise leader, a good friend, he suffered a tragic death, killed by a very close friend .But Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you."

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ."

"You're the Sith Lord! And that story, about Darth Plagueis, he was your master, and you killed him so that you could become the Sith Lord!" exclaimed Anakin, suddenly everything made sense to him now.

"Yes." said Palpatine simply.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Palpatine.

"I would certainly like to, you lied to the entire Republic, it's your fault that we are at war! You are the enemy!"

"I don't have to be. Please, join me Anakin, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council! Together, we can rule the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you, I'm turning you in to the Jedi council."

I should be able to update tomorrow or Wednesday. I promise that it won't be long. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've just been really depressed and sad lately because GUYS ARE JERKS! Yeah so I'm Sorry. I haven't really been in the mood to write anything. And I know a lot of you are concerned about the fact that Anakin is out of character. I am aware of this, I did it on purpose, I do not like how he acts in ROTS.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Obi Wan absentmindedly stared out of his apartment window letting his mind wander. He found himself thinking about when Anakin was a padawan, his padawan. Anakin had always been happy, energetic and eager to learn. Obi Wan had truly enjoyed training Anakin. After Qui Gon had died, Obi Wan had lost apart of himself that he thought he'd never get back, but the emptiness was quickly erased when he had begun training Anakin. Obi Wan never regretted taking Anakin as his padawan. In Anakin he had gotten a son, a friend, and a brother. This was back when everything had been so easy. No war, no Palpatine, just Obi Wan and Anakin, master and padawan, father and son, brother and brother. He knew Anakin better than anyone, and he knew him enough to know that Anakin was struggling. He was struggling against the council, against Palpatine, and against his dreams. When he had seen him last which had been the night that Anakin cut himself, Anakin's face had been worn out and pale. His eyes had been lifeless and sad. Anakin barely talked to anyone anymore. Obi Wan missed the old Anakin, he missed Anakin's sarcasm, his sense of humor, his laugh, his smile that went all the way up to his eyes, Obi Wan couldn't remember the last time he had seen Anakin smile. Obi Wan also knew, that Anakin was suffering physically as well as mentally. Anakin looked thinner, he was unkept, his clothes had become dirty and wrinkled. Obi Wan had come to suspect that Anakin was getting sick from the stress. Obi Wan could just see it in his face. All of a sudden, a very frazzled looking Anakin burst through Obi Win's door.

"Anakin? What's wrong?"

"Obi Wan! Chancellor Palpatine, He's... he's the Sith Lord!"

Obi Wan was in complete and udder shock. The Sith Lord? How was that even possible?

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes! He told me! And you know that story he told me about Darth Plagious? Well that was his master! And he killed him so that he could become the Sith Lord!"

"But, Anakin, if he's the Sith Lord, why did he want you to kill Count Dooku?"

"Because, he wanted me to be his new apprentice, he wanted me to leave the Jedi order and join him! To become a Sith!"

Surprisingly, this all made sense to Obi Wan, Palpatine had wanted all this power in the Republic, until eventually, he WAS the Republic. But what really made Obi Wan mad, was that Palpatine wanted Anakin to turn to the Dark Side.

"We have to inform the council about this NOW!" said Obi Wan.

They called an emergency council meeting and when they got there, they didn't even bother with formalities, they just got straight to the point,

"Our greatest fears have been realized," said Mace Windu after they had been informed. "Palpatine has betrayed the Republic, now he plans to destroy it. This raises my suspicions on what is happening on Mustafar. Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and myself will go after Palpatine, the rest of you, go the Mustafar, and see what's going on there. May the force be with us all."

Anakin was shocked when he heard that he'd be going with Obi Wan and Mace. Could it be that the council was beginning to trust him?

Anakin, Obi Wan and Mace quickly made their way over to the Senate building to arrest Palpatine, when they got there, Palpatine was sitting behind his desk as though nothing was wrong. It really made Anakin sick, he lied to the entire Republic.

"Chancellor Palpatine, by the order of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest!

"Why master, whatever are you talking about?" seeing mace Windu, Obi Wan and Anakin all in his office together, he knew this was not good news. Anakin had turned him in.

"I told them." said Anakin.

"Why Anakin? You can be more powerful than any Jedi could ever be! You could save her." Palpatine said with a grin.

"You are under arrest." said Mace

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate." said Mace

"I am the Senate!" said Palpatine now getting angry

"Not yet!" said Anakin

"It's treason then." said Palpatine

Palpatine ignited his own lightsaber which was the crimson blade of a sith, and thrust himself toward the three Jedi.

Palpatine's lightsaber collided with Mace's as the two began to fight. They went all the way across the office, until they got to the large window at the back, there Palpatine used the force to slam Mace against the wall. He did it again and this time, Mace's head collided hard with the wall and he slipped into unconsciousness. By now, Obi Wan and Anakin had taken over the fighting. The Sith Lord was now using the force to throw objects at the two Jedi.

The Sith then ceased attacking the Jedi and looked at Anakin,

"Don't do this Anakin, the Jedi only want to use you to their advantage, become my apprentice, we can be equals!"

"Anakin, don't listen to him, remember your early teachings, the Dark Side leads to hate and death," said Obi WAn, "Use the force to guide you, it will tell you what's right." he said

Palpatine who had had quite enough of Obi WAn, used the force to throw a heavy object at Obi Wan's head. This caught the Jedi off gaurd and Obi Wan was hit hard and fell to the floor. Then, Palpatine raised his hands and lightning emerged from his hands. Obi Wan cried out in pain. But Anakin quickly raised his lightsaber and blocked the lighting from continuing to hit Obi Wan. Although the lightning had stopped hitting him, Obi Wan did not move.

The lightning now was aimed at Palpatine who was on the ground practically writhing in pain.

"Anakin, please, don't do this." he begged "I can give you the ultimate power, more than you have ever dreamed of, enough to save Padme."

Padme. What would Anakin ever do without her? He loved her so much and desperatly wanted to save her and joining Palpatine seemed like the only option. It would mean betraying the Republic, the Jedi Order that had been alive for centuries. It would mean betryaing Obi Wan. 

"Obi Wan," thought Anakin, He's like my brother, he's my friend. How can I betray him like that? Anakin had to make a disicion, one that would change the fate of the galaxy. He relized that this is what being the Chosen One really meant, deciding the fate of the galaxy, deciding the fate of himself. He didn't know what to do, he felt so lost.

"Use the force Anakin." said a very familiar voice, though he couldn't name the person it belonged to, Anakin reconized it. with that, Anakin closed his eyes and felt the force guide him. Then he knew, that he had to keep going, he had to defete Palpalpatine. Obi Wan had once said, "The darkside leads to awful things, you may be tempted by it's power but you must resist it." Anakin couldn't go with the Sith, he was a Jedi, and he wouldn't let them down. If indeed he did loose Padme, he didn't know what he would do, but Anakin knew, that he couldn't do something as selfish as to fall to the darkside, it may be the easy way out, he knew, but he couldn't do it. 

"I'm sorry Padme." 

"Anakin please, join me! Save Padme!

"I'll never join you!" yelled Anakin, "You say that the dark side will give me ultimate power, and things will be better but all I see is death and destruction!"

Palpatine ceased producing the lightning. His faced looked as though it had aged 50 years in the past few minutes.

"That is extremely foolish Anakin, I could give you everything!"

"No!" Anakin screamed.

Palpatine once again thrust himself at Anakin and the two began fighting, the fight went on for several minutes, neither of them getting an advantage on the other. Then Palpatine stopped,

"I've become very weak Anakin, I can't hold on much longer," he said out of breath.

"When you die, the republic will be free of you and your lies." said Anakin.

"If you're not joining me," said Palpatine, "Then you'll die too." Then, Palpatine raised his lightsaber and thrust it into Anakin's shoulder. The pain was excruciating, and Anakin screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Palpatine laughed an evil laugh, 

"You are a fool Anakin Skywalker" he said. Then, taking advantage of Anakin's weakness, he used the force to pin him up against the wall and then shot his Sith lightning at Anakin's body. The pain that this brought was much worse than the pain the lightsaber had brought, every inch of Anakin's body felt like it was on fire, Anakin screamed again as the lightning continued to flow through his body, the blue rays engulfing him. Anakin didn't know how much longer he could hold on, Anakin's world began to fade as he slipped into unconsciousness. Anakin knew he was going to die.

But when he thought all hope was lost, Palpatine said,

"I... I can't hold on anymore," then the lightning ceased and Palpatine, who simply didn't have anymore strength, finally gave up and died.

When the lightning stopped, Anakin fell to a heap on the floor and did not move. Obi Wan who had been partly conscious throughout the whole episode, had been trying to get up and help his friend, but was simply too weak, now forced himself to get up and staggered over to his fallen friend.

"Anakin," he said, shaking him, "Anakin, wake up!" he cried desperately.

Anakin gave a slight moan, "Obi Wan," he said weakly.

"Hold on Anakin, just hang in there." said Obi Wan.

"I... I can't" Anakin whispered.

"Anakin, yes you can! You have to! You defeated the Sith! Fuffuilled the phrophecy, brought balace to the force! Please Anakin..."

"No... I..." then Anakin slipped into unconsiousness. 

Obi Wan scooped Anakin up in his arms,and noticed that Anakin's shoulder was badly beeding. That must have been where Palpatine, no Sidious, Obi Wan reminded himself, had hit Anakin with his lightsaber. Mace Windu finally got up and walked over to the two jedi,

"We have to get him to the healers," said Obi Wan "there isn't much time, he's hurt badly."

Mace nodded and noticed Sidious's dead body, "He did it," he said. "I misjuged him, I didn't think he could do it."

"Well he may not make it if we don't hurry," said Obi Wan and the Jedi ran out into night, despreate to save Anakin. 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really have no excuse this time, but I redid Chapter 8 because I reread it and realized that it was a pitiful excuse for what it should be, so if I were you, I would go back and reread it. Thank you to those precious few who reviewed, they mean so much to me.

disclaimer: i own nothing

Obi Wan ran through the dark streets of Coursant with Anakin in his arms and Mace at his side. Anakin's shoulder was still bleeding and Anakin's forehead felt unusually hot. Obi Wan was beginning to worry, Anakin needed help fast, and he might not survive if he had to wait any longer. But to Obi Wan 's horror, Anakin began violently coughing and wouldn't stop. It went on for at least a minute and when he finally did stop, Anakin let out a soft moan. Obi Wan looked down at his friend and gasped in horror. A thick red liquid was emerging from Anakin's mouth. Obi wan frantically looked over at Mace who quickly wiped away the blood, and if possible, Obi Wan ran faster. 

When they finally did reach the healers, Obi Wan went up to the receptionist, "can I help you?" she asked.

"This is Anakin Skywalker," Obi Wan said, "he's badly hurt and needs help quick." Obi Wan told her exactly what had happened to get Anakin into this state. "He's coughing up blood," he added softly. The receptionist's eyes opened wide,

"Right this way Master Kenobi," she said. Obi Wan and Mace quickly followed her into an exam room.

"Just leave him here," she said, "We'll do some tests and report to you when we're finished," she said

"Will he be alright?" asked Obi Wan

"It's hard to say now, we'll know for sure when the tests are finished, I would let you stay in here while they are going but it's too dangerous. You can wait in the hall, or the waiting room." she said. Obi Wan nodded but he didn't want to wait outside, he wanted to be with Anakin and make sure he'd be alright.

Obi Wan began pacing up and down the hall, something he often did when he was nervous or anxious. Even Mace, who was usually a calm, relaxed person seemed a little on edge.

"Obi Wan, it'll be ok, you'll see, I'm sure Anakin will be fine." said Mace trying to comfort the other Jedi, although he didn't know what good it would do, he knew how close Anakin and Obi Wan were and he knew that Obi Wan wouldn't rest until he knew Anakin was safe.

Obi Wan only shook his head and continued to pace. He couldn't stand this anymore, Anakin had to be alright, he just had to be. If Obi Wan lost Anakin... no, he couldn't think about that, Anakin would be fine Obi Wan convinced himself, he had to be, he's done so much for the Republic, killed the Sith Lord, even though he had been tempted by the Dark Side in order to save Padme. He'd let go of his attachment, he had done what he knew was right. And Obi Wan couldn't be prouder of his friend, he'd done the right thing even if it meant loosing the women he loved. Then Obi Wan remembered, Padme! She didn't know about Anakin yet, she was Anakin's wife, she deserved to know.

"Mace, can you please get Senator Amidala and bring her here to see Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, he knew it had sounded suspicious but Padme had to find out.

Mace gave him a puzzled look but agreed and turned to go get Padme.

Then, a nurse opened the door to the room Anakin was in and said,

"Master Kenobi, you can come in now." These were the words that Obi Wan had been dying to hear. He followed the nurse in and found Anakin lying in a hospital bed. His body was draped in tubes and wires, his Jedi robes had been removed and had been replaced with a thin paper hospital gown. He was hooked up to an I.V. and a machine that monitored his heart rate. This caused Obi Wan's heart to sink, this didn't look good. He went and sat down in a chair next to Anakin's bed and took Anakin's flesh and in his own. His face looked deathly pale and was covered in sweat. 

"Will he be alright?" asked Obi Wan.

"He's hurt badly," the nurse said. This much Obi Wan knew. "The cut on his shoulder is very deep and has become infected. The Sith lightning has weakened him and he doesn't have any strength to fight the infection. The Sith Lightning also weakened his immune system which is why he has such a high fever and is coughing so much, he must have been sick before he was hit though or it wouldn't be this bad." This proved Obi Wan's suspicion that the stress had indeed been making Anakin sick. 

"Will he be alright?" asked Obi Wan for the second time. The nurse sighed, never a good sign.

"Whether he will survive or not I don't know, there's really not much we can do for him except try and reduce his fever. If we do this, he might gain some of his strength back, but other than that, there's really nothing we can do. Normally he would be able to sleep to gain his strength but the coughing prevents him from falling asleep. If his condition gets worse, then he will die." she said.

Obi Wan hung his head, all the hope that he had earlier had vanished. And now Obi Wan had to face the truth, Anakin was dying.

Yay! new chapter I'm sorry it wasn't very long but I've kind of been busy with the holidays coming up. I'm Christian so I celebrate Christmas and it's only in 5 more day! I can't wait! I probably won't be able to update for awhile so, whatever holiday you may celebrate during this season, HAPPY HOLIDAYS:) 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, I all hope you all had a good Holiday, It has been brought to my attention by a reviewer (ray1) that if Anakin got a lightsaber wound on his shoulder, it wouldn't be open and bleeding, therefore wouldn't have gotten infected. But it's too late now, in this story, Anakin has an infected wound on his shoulder. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Padme worriedly paced around her apartment. It was getting quite late and Anakin who had left early that morning, had still not returned. What could have possibly happened that would cause Anakin to be gone this long? Padme then filled with dread, what if there was some sort of emergency and Anakin was forced to return to the Outer Rim sieges and had left before he had gotten the chance to tell her? The baby was due any day now and Padme knew she couldn't go through something this big without Anakin by her side. It was at times like these that Padme cursed herself for not being force sensitive.

She then heard a knock on her door, which was odd since it was so late. She opened it and was surprised to find Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Hello Master Windu, what brings you here so late?"

"Senator Amidala," he said "Anakin Skywalker has been in a terrible accident and is in critical condition at the healers. Master Kenobi has requested that I come and inform you and bring you to the temple's healer's ward to see young Skywalker."

Padme was absolutely horror stricken, no wonder he hadn't come home.

"What sort of accident?" she asked needing some answers.

"I'll explain it all on the way," said the Master Jedi. He then escorted Padme into a speeder and quickly made his way to the Jedi temple, neither of them saying a word. Padme fought back tears as she thought of her beloved husband injured at the healers. But how had he gotten hurt?

"Master Windu," she said her voice shaking, "what type of accident was Anakin in?" she asked.

Mace sighed, not wanting to relive the horror that had happened that night. "Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself to Anakin today as Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord." he said

Padme gasped, Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the galactic Senate, was the Sith Lord? But Mace continued.

"Anakin told the council about his discovery and he, Master Kenobi and myself went to arrest him. Anakin got a large cut on his shoulder and he was hit hard with Sith lightning. How bad his condition really is, I don't know, but I do know that it's bad. He was coughing up blood" he said softly.

At this, tears began to fall down Padme's cheeks. Her love could be dying, she didn't know how she would live if she lost him. When she had been reunited with him three years ago, she felt as though he had been with her the entire ten years they had been apart. He completed her, made her whole and she needed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi Wan ran his fingers through Anakin's damp blonde curls. Anakin's entire body was covered in sweat and was extremely warm. Obi Wan got a cloth soaked in cool water and rubbed it over Anakin's face, neck and chest in an attempt to cool off his heated skin. Anakin's breathing was shallow and uneven. Obi Wan was blinking back tears as he saw his friend struggling for his life. Obi Wan needed him. Anakin had kept Obi Wan going throughout the entire war. Anakin had always been there to reassure him that everything would be all right, even in the bleakest of times. Without Anakin, Obi Wan would have given up on winning the war a very long time ago. Then, Obi Wan realized that the war was won, Anakin had beaten the Sith even though he had been tempted by it's power, he chose the light instead of the darkness. He let go of his attachment to Padme and killed Sidious even though he had offered him a way to save her. He then realized that Anakin had truly grown up. He gently ran his finger over the scar on Anakin's face (A.N. if anyone knows how that got there, please tell me I'd really like to know!) and looked at his robotic arm. Anakin had done so much for the Republic, he'd ended the war, he couldn't die now! Not when he's come so far! Obi Wan's grip tightened around Anakin's hand.

"Oh Anakin," he whispered please don't go." The door to Anakin's room opened quickly and Obi Wan was brought back to reality. It was Padme and Mace.

Padme gasped when she saw Anakin's pale face and bandaged shoulder and knew that Anakin was not in good shape.

"Obi Wan," she said "is he going to be all right?"

Obi Wan took a deep breath not wanting to retell what he had heard from the healers. 

"They don't know if he is going to survive." he said, causing a look of horror to come across Padme's face.

"His shoulder is hurt badly and had become infected. He was hit with Sith lightning and that weakened his body and his immune system so he has no strength to fight the infection. He must have been sick before he was hit because he has a very high fever and a terrible cough. I had suspected that the extreme stress that was being put under had been affecting him physically." 

At this last comment, Mace hung his head in shame and did not say anything.

Tears began to form in Padme's eyes as she joined Obi Wan at Anakin's side. She embedded Anakin's hand with her own and gently touched his pale, feverish cheek.

"Ani," she whispered so softly that it was barely audible "I need you, please don't leave me." The tears began to fall down her cheeks.

A nurse stepped in and said, "Master Windu, Master Yoda wishes to speak with you." Mace nodded and he tore himself away from the sorry sight and went to see what Yoda wanted.

"Obi Wan," said Padme softly her voice cracking, "What will we do if we loose him?"

"I don't know." he whispered tears now falling down his own cheeks.

"Please Anakin, don't let go, I need you, Padme needs you, the baby needs you, please you have to get better, we all need you."

Suddenly, Anakin slowly opened his eyes. "I'm here" he assured them softly then his eyes closed and his hands tightened around theirs.

Ok there's chap. 10. O was going to have it posted yesterday but my computer wasn't working properly. I'll probably write one more chapter before the story is finished. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews, they make me so happy. And thank you to everyone who answered my author note.

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Mace Windu made his way through the halls of the temple to the council room where Yoda had wanted to see him. He was consumed by his thoughts. He had expected too much of Anakin, put way too much pressure on him. Mace assumed that it had been because he wanted Skywalker to be able to prove that he was good enough, that he was loyal to the order and be able to prove that he would indeed be able to fulfill the prophecy. Anakin had done all this and more and Mace was appalled at himself for ever doubting him. At twenty-two Anakin was already a much better Jedi then himself and by the age of thirty, he could quite possibly become the best Jedi in history.

Mace got to the council room and found the doors wide open.

"Hello Master Windu." said Yoda. "Glad to see you we are."

"Hello Master Yoda," said Mace before taking his seat. The council doors closed and Yoda began telling Mace about what had happened on Mustafar.

"The Separatist base it turned out to be," said Yoda, "eliminated all activity we have. The clones, shut down they have been. Now the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, what has happened to him?" he asked. Mace began telling the council what had happened at the Senate and how Anakin had defeated the Sith once and for all.

When Mace had finished, the entire council seemed to be in shock, to one had expected Anakin to be powerful enough to kill a Sith Lord.

"What happened to Anakin?" asked Yoda, "felt his force signature weaken we have."

Mace was silent, he hadn't explained Anakin's condition to them or that he had even been hurt.

"Anakin received a terrible lightsaber wound on his shoulder which has become infected," he began "then he was hit hard with Sith lightning, the lightning weakened his immune system and made him extremely weak so he has no strength to fight the infection." he took a deep breath before continuing, "he has a dangerously high fever and a terrible cough, he must have been sick before he was hit or he wouldn't have a fever. They don't know if he will survive"

Silence once again filled the council chambers, no one knew what to say, they were all too ashamed of themselves to say much of anything, how could they have put that much pressure on Anakin?

"Ashamed we all are," said Yoda "hopefully get the chance to thank him and apologize we will." Yoda looked over at Anakin's empty seat, "Fulfilled the prophecy he has, one of the best Jedi in history he is." Yoda seemed to be lost in his thoughts. After awhile he said, "This meeting is over."

Everyone rose from their seats and quietly exited the council room not saying a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi Wan and Padme had not moved from Anakin's bedside. Anakin's breathing had returned to normal and some of the color had returned to his face. But other than that, nothing had changed. His fever was as high as ever and every few minutes he would collapse into violent bits of coughing.

Suddenly, Yoda came through the door and gasped at Anakin's appearance.

"What are we going to do?" asked Obi Wan, we can't loose him! he said his voice cracking.

"Loose him we most certainly cannot," Yoda walked over to Anakin and ran his small green hand through Anakin's damp hair, "but an idea I have." the Jedi master turned and left leaving Padme and Obi Wan in confusion.

"Obi Wan, what is he going to do?" asked Padme

"I don't know," he said truthfully "But Padme, you need to get some rest and eat something, for the baby's sake."

"I don't want to leave him!" she cried tears threatening to fall once again.

"I know, but you have to think about the child, really you need food and rest.

Padme didn't like to admit it but Obi Wan was right, she had the baby to think about.

"All right but promise me, if anything changes, you'll come get me?"

"Of course" said Obi Wan.

Padme placed a soft kiss on Anakin's lips and walked out of the room. A few minutes after she had left, Yoda returned with the entire Jedi council behind him. Seeing the confused look on Obi Wan's face, Yoda said,

"Put him into a strong healing trance we will try, if succeeded we do, allowed to sleep Skywalker will be."

Obi Wan thought this was a good idea, healing trances put the injured person into the hands of the force, although in this situation, the force might decide to take him. With that, everyone of the council members put a hand on some part of Anakin's injured body and tried to put him into a healing trance. Soon, Anakin was fast asleep. A wide smile spread across Obi Wan's face, Anakin still had a chance.

"What will happen now?' asked a Jedi master.

"I do not know." said Yoda, "In the hands of the Force young Skywalker is."

Ok I'm sorry that this is a little short but I haven't updated in awhile and I felt bad about it. I have exams this week so I sorry but they're won't be another update this week. I apologize. And as you may have guessed, this isn't the last chapter as I said it would be, there will be at least one more. Toodles! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that there was a long wait but I had exams and stuff so I really didn't have time, but I'm done with exams till June! wee! Ok I just wanna thank Kickbutt Jedi Chick 4191 for helping me out with this chapter, I couldn't have written it without her. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (shocker)

All was quiet in the healer's ward at the Jedi temple.  
The council had left and Padme was still resting,  
which left Obi Wan. Obi Wan had not moved from Ankin's side all night. His hand remained entwined with Anakin's and was once again lost in his thoughts.  
Anakin was his best friend, his brother, he couldn't loose him now. During this time, Obi Wan had realized how close he and Anakin had become and how utterly alone he would feel if Anakin were to die.

Light was now beginning to come through the windows and Anakin's face seemed to glow as the light hit it.  
Obi Wan stroked Anakin's cheek, it seemed much cooler and Anakin had stopped coughing. All of the color had come returned to Anakin's face and overall, he seemed much better. This gave Obi Wan hope, the healing trance was indeed working.

A few moments later, Anakin's eyes fluttered open.

"Obi Wan" Anakin whispered, "what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Obi Wan asked, "you saved the entire Republic, you killed Darth Sidious, you brought balance to the force, fulfilled the phrophecy!" Now Anakin remembered, he had indeed done all of those things, but he had also come very close to turning to the Dark Side. Sidious had tempted him to turn so that he could save Padme, and he almost had. He'd almost betrayed the entire Jedi order and for that, he didn't deserve Obi Wan's praise, or anyone else's.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan," said Anakin softly, his voice hoarse, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Obi Wan, confused, "Why are you sorry?  
Anakin, you did wonderful things yesterday, you should be proud of yourself!"

"No, I almost turned to the dark side Obi Wan, Sidious told me that if I did, I could gain enough power to stop death, to save Padme.

Now Obi Wan understood what a terrible creature Sidous was. He had lied to Anakin in an attempt to get him to turn his back on the Jedi. But Anakin had known better, he saw through Sidious's lies, he just didn't realize it.

"Anakin, you saw through Sidious's lies, you remained loyal to the Jedi Order, you thought of others before yourself, only Jedi do that, not Sith. You may have almost turned but you didn't, you single handidly destroyed the Sith, and I'm quite proud of you."

"Really?" asked Anakin with hope in his eyes. Obi Wan nodded,

"Really." He said. A smile spread across Anakin's face but was immideatly erased when another thought came into his head.

"What happened to Padme?" he asked, "Is she safe? And what about the baby?"

"Relax, Padme's fine, she's resting right now and the baby hasn't been born yet." Anakin relaxed against his pillows.

"How do you feel?" asked Obi Wan.

"Much better actually," said Anakin I don't feel as weak, I've stopped coughing and my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good," said Obi Wan, "I should go tell someone you're awake." Anakin nodded as Obi Wan turned to go get a healer. He returned a few moments later with the same healer who had taken care of Anakin the previous night.

"It's good to see you're doing better Anakin." She said She approached him and began changing the bandages on his left shoulder. "Does the wound still hurt?" she asked Anakin shook his head no. "That's good, the infection has gone away for the most part and your fever has broken. Although you're doing much better, I'd prefer that you stay the night again to you can rest, I promise you will be able to leave tomorrow. Although Anakin didn't like it, he agreed,  
knowing he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I should inform the council that you're doing better." Said Obi Wan and he left.

The rest of the day came and went with Obi Wan and a few other people coming into Anakin's room to see him.  
Padme didn't due to the fact that she really wasn't really in the right condition to go anywhere.

The next morning, Anakin was released from the healers ward.

"Anakin, if you feel ny pain at all in your shoulder, come to the healers wars straight away, it might mean the infection has come back." said the healer.

"I will," Anakin promised and he walked with Obi Wan to the council room dressed in his most formal Jedi robes.

"What do you think they'll say?" Anakin asked Obi Wan.

"I think they are quite impressed with you, I know that they feel awful or the way that they treated you.  
I think you just might become a master today my friend." said Obi Wan

"I'm going to tell them about me and Padme." said Anakin "Do you think they'll expel me?"

"It's hard to say," said Obi Wan. He hoped to death that Anakin wouldn't be expelled. He had killed the Sith Lord for force's sake why in their right minds would they expel him? "But I know one thing's for sure, if they expel you, I'm leaving the Jedi order"  
said Obi Wan. "If they expel you, then they have truly lost their minds."

"You would do that?" asked Anakin amazed.

"Yes, it would be unfair to have you expelled."

They reached the council chambers and entered, Obi Wan took his seat while Anakin stood in the middle of the room facing Yoda and Mace Windu.

"We're extremely glad that you're doing better Anakin." Said Mace "And I know that I speak for the entire council when I say that we give you our deepest apologies. Without you, the Sith would have taken over, you eliminated the Sith and ended the war, and brought balance to the force and we thank you so much.  
"

'Thank you master, but I do not feel as though I deserve your praise," and then Anakin told him about his brush with the dark side.

"Decived by a lie you were," said Yoda "Understand we do. Thought of yourself before others you did, like only a true Jedi would do." This was exactly what Obi Wan had said, perhaps the council wasn't as heartless as they had seemed.

"I have one more thing to tell you masters," said Anakin he hesitated about to reveal his secret it could get him in serious trouble "Senator Amidala and I are married, we have been since the beginning of the Clone Wars, when I escorted her back to Naboo. She is now pregnant and I am the father of the child." Anakin looked at the ground, he didn't dare look at the Masters before him.

"Step outside please, discuss this in private we wish." Said Yoda

"Yes master," said Anakin so softly it was barely audible.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the masters. The fact was no one except Obi Wan knew what to do.

"We can't expel him," said Obi Wan, "look at all that he's done. He may have broken the code, but he let go of his attachment when he needed to. Sidoius offered him a way to save Senator Amidala and he refused. I see no harm in letting him remain a Jedi and being with the women he loves.

"I agree with you," to everyone's surprise, these words had come out of Mace's mouth. Anakin has done more for the Jedi order than any of us ever have. We cannot expel him. I also think we should make him a master and allow him on the council" Everyone agreed to this and Anakin was summoned back into the room.

"Made a decision we have, "said Yoda "Allowing you to remain a Jedi and be with your wife and child we are."

Anakin's face lit up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Are you serious?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"We are also making you a master," said Mace Anakin couldn't believe it, this was turning out to be a very good day indeed.

"Thank you masters, I cannot explain to you how honored I am.

"There's more," said Mace "we were wondering if you would be willing to do us the honor of to remaining the Jedi council."

Anakin smiled, "Of course I would."

"Welcome to the Jedi council Master Skywalker," 


	13. Chapter 13

Woot! New chapter! Once again thank you to Kickbutt Jedi Chick 4191 for the help!

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

"Welcome to the Jedi council Master Skywalker."

"Thank you," said Anakin with a smile, "but I do wonder, what would have happened if I had turned?"

"I can answer that." Then, out of nowhere, the spirit of Qui Gon Jinn appeared in the center of the council room right next to Anakin.

"Master Jinn!" said Anakin.

"Hello Anakin, I'm so glad to see that you've been made a master, my former apprentice did a very good job indeed."

"Qui Gon!" exclaimed Obi Wan, "How.. how did you get here...?"

"That's not important, I came here to inform you about what would have happened if Anakin had turned."

"You can tell us?" asked Mace.

"No I can't just tell you, you have to see it for yourselves." And suddenly, they were at the Senate building, in the former Chancellor Palpatine's office. Mace and Obi Wan were already unconscious.

"Anakin, please, join me together we can save Padme!" said Sidious. Anakin paused, he seemed to have been deep in thought."

"I pledge myself to your teachings, to the Sith. Just please, give me the power to stop death, to save Padme's life, I can't live without her." said Anakin kneeling at Sidious's feet.

"Good," said Sidious, "You will become a powerful Sith, a strong Sith, from now on you will be known as Darth Vader."

"Thank you my master," said Anakin

"Rise Lord Vader." said Sidious.

Sidious walked over to his desk, "from now on, every single Jedi including your friend Obi Wan Kenobi is now an enemy, understand?" asked Sidious.

"I understand master," said Darth Vader.

"The Jedi must be destroyed, go to the Jedi temple and catch them off balance. Do what must be done, do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the darkside to save Padme. Once you have done that, kill Vicery Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. The Sith will once more rule the galaxy!"

"Yes my master," said Darth Vader and he walked out of the office to the Jedi temple.

The council then saw Sidious contact Commander Cody, "Commander Cody," said Sidious "The time has come, execute order sixty six."

The scene then shifted to where Ki Adi Mundi was leading the charge. The clones stopped and shot down and killed all of the Jedi. The scene shifted again and the Jedi saw the Clones kill AAyla Secura. The council saw the clones kill every single Jedi scattered around the galaxy, they were left absolutely speechless.

The setting changed again and they where outside the Jedi temple, watching Darth Vader lead an attack on it. They saw him slaughtering innocent younglings, ones that had looked up to him, and thought so highly of him.

So that was it, there was only three Jedi left in the entire galaxy, Yoda Obi Wan and Mace.

The scene changed once again the council saw Anakin and Padme standing on the landing platform on Mustafar.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow, stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." they heard Padme say.

"LIAR!" yelled Darth Vader, Obi Wan was emerging from Padme's ship. Darth Vader grabbed Padme's throat choking her.

"Let her go!" said Obi Wan.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." said Obi Wan.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." said Darth Vader. 

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must."

"You will try." said Darth Vader.

The two them then ignited their lightsabers and began to fight. They worked their way off of the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. They then moved toward the main control center, they were using every trick in the Jedi book.The door to the outside was thrust open and they continued battling out onto the balcony. The pair were now walking across a pipe still fighting violently. Eventually, they had made their way to the big lava river, still fighting, they made their way down it.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over " said Darth Vader.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." said Obi Wan

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." said Darth Vader

"Well, then you are lost!" Obi Wan cried.

"This is the end for you, My Master." said Darth Vader evilly.

Obi Wan suddenly jumped onto the safety of the black edge of the lava river.

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" he yelled.

"You underestimate my power!" yelled Darth Vader, his voice filled with confidence.

"Don't try it," Obi Wan begged. Darth Vader tried to flip over Obi Wan, but Obi Wan cut off his former apprentice's legs off and the knees followed by his left arm. Anakin slid down to the edge of the river.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." cried Obi Wan with tears in his eyes. You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." he continued, the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I hate you!" Darth Vader screamed. Suddenly, Darth Vader burst into flames from the heat. He let out a heart breaking shriek as his body was reduced to charred ruin. Obi Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and walked away from the sorry sight, unable to watch his former apprentice and friend be engulfed in the flames.

The Council was then at a hospital, Padme was giving birth. She had given birth to twins. She was very tired and seemed to have to life left in her. But she somehow mustered enough strength to whisper to Obi Wan,

"Obi Wan, I know there's still good in him. I know that there is." then she took her last breath and died.

The council saw the twins being split up, Padme's funeral and Darth Vader being pit into a terribe black suit, keeping him alive, making an awful breathing sound. They saw the construction of the Death Star, and Darth Vader killing many innocent people in order to build a mighty empire. Suddenly, the entire council was back at the temple, in the council chambers and there was a big awkward silence, Anakin looked as though he was going to be sick.

"So you see what a terrible tragedy it would have been had you turned Anakin." Anakin didn't speak, he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What don't you sit down," said Mace. Anakin walked to his seat, sat down and looked at the ground but still did not speak. After a few moments, he finally said,

"I don't deserve to be here, look at what I could have done, I could have destroyed the Republic, the Jedi." he said his voice shaking.

"Anakin, you prevented those things, you saved the Republic from a terrible fate!" said Obi Wan. He just wanted to and give Anakin a hug, to comfort him, but now was the inappropriate time.

"Anakin, don't beat yourself up over it, you saved all of us." said Mace.

"You used the force to guide you Anakin," said Qui Gon, "the force is strong in you, you truely are "THE Chosen One"." And with that, he disappeared.

"Anakin, please don't feel guilty," said Mace, "You've done many great things, the force is now balanced thanks to you, now go and be with your wife." he said. This made Anakin feel a little bit better, perhaps Padme would make him feel a bit better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin walked into Padme's apartment and found her napping on her large bed. He smiled as he knelt down beside his slumbering wife ad brushed a lock of her chocolate hair out of her eyes. Padme's eyes fluttered open and a wide smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Ani!" she exclaimed "Oh, Thank God you're all right! Obi Wan came by earlier and told me you were doing better, I tried to come see you but I wasn't in the right condition."

"It's alright" said Anakin " theres the baby to think about." Then Anakin remembered that they were having twins. He was very excited about this, two babies instead of one! He decided that he wouldn't tell Padme, it would be his secret. Padme would be surprised and plus it was fun knowing something that she didn't. Anakin's temporary happiness dissolved and he remembered the vision in the council room, he had seen Padme dying, but the twins had survived. Anakin had to tell Padme what he had seen, he couldn't keep it from her, she had to know what her husband could have done, and how it would have effected the entire Republic.

"Padme," he began sitting down next to his wife on the bed, "I need to tell you something." And then, Anakin told her what the council had seen in the vision, how he had almost become a heartless monster. "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," he said after he had finished.

"Oh Ani, of course I still want to be with you, I love you. You prevented all of that, you saved the Republic, you saved me! I would die if I ever lost you."

"I love you too." said Anakin and bent down and deeply kissed Padme.

"Ani, did you tell the council about us?" asked Padme.

'Yes," said Anakin.

"Well, what did they do?"

"They're letting me stay with you, and remain a Jedi."

"Really? That fantastic!"

"That's not all" said Anakin, "They made me a master and put me on the council." he said

"Oh congratulations Ani!"

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other, stopping occasionally to kiss each other. It was now quite late and the two lovers were now peacefully asleep. Suddenly, Padme's eyes snapped open.

"Anakin, Ani wake up!"

"S'matter?" he asked sleepily.

"Anakin, the baby is coming!" Suddenly, Anakin was fully awake.

"What... what do we do?"Anakin asked, having no clue about how to handle this.

'Anakin, calm down, there's a bag at the foot of the bed that I packed a few weeks ago, get that and get me to a hospital."

"Right." said Anakin. The two of them got into a speeder and Anakin drove them to the hospital.

Nearly an hour later, Padme lay in a hospital bed, screaming as another contraction pulsed through her. As the contraction subsided, a women healer came in and said,

"everything seems to be fine, your perfectly healthy, the babies should be born within a few hours." she said.

"Babies?" asked Padme confused.

"Yes, Padme you're carrying twins." she said, Anakin smiled. Seeing Anakin's amusement Padme said,

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" ask asked.

"Yes." said Anakin chuckling.

"How could you do that?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he admitted.

Padme took a deep breath and said,

"Shouldn't you call Obi Wan and tell him the babies are coming coming?"she asked.

"Yeah, I'll let him know, I'll be back soon." Padme watched her husband leave the room, she loved him so much, especially was he was all frazzled like he was now. A few hours later a healer in formed them that it was time. Padme was placed into a wheelchair and wheeled into a delivery room.

"Padme, push," the healer instructed. Letting out a painful cry, Padme did so.

"I can see the head," she said "Anakin, would you like to come over and see?" she asked Anakin who was at Padme's side. Anakin quickly got up and went to see his children being born.

"It's coming" the healer said gently "keep pushing." And with that, the first baby was born. "It's a boy," said the healer.

"Luke" whispered Padme. Fifteen long minutes later, the second baby was born.

"It's a girl." said the healer.

"Leia." said Padme softly.

"We'll have them cleaned up and checked out and we'll have them right back to you." said the healer kindly. Anakin smiled as she walked away with the small children.

"Do you feel alright?" Anakin asked Padme.

"A little tired," said Padme breathlessly, "but I'm fine, really there's nothing to worry about Ani." she said with a smile.

"I love you so much," said Anakin brushing a damp lock of hair out of the face.

Padme smiled,"what do our babies look like?" she asked.

"Beautififul. Just like their mother." he said smiling. Then the healer came back cradling the infants in her arms.

"Here you go." she said kindly. The two new parents smiled as they took their children in their arms. 

Just then, Obi Wan walked in.

"Hi!" he said. Then his eyes opened wide seeing the small children. "You had twins?"

Anakin and Padme looked at each other and smiled. "Yes," they said. "A boy Luke and a girl Leia."

"Congratulations." said Obi Wan with a smile.

Anakin looked down at his tiny son in his arms, his bright blue eyes reminded him so much like his own. He was so happy, everything seemed absolutely perfect. He was so happy, he didn't even notice the pain that was creeping up in his left shoulder. 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow. this is it, last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story, even though it was quite a long time in between updates. Your kind words made me want to keep going with the story and gave me inspiration. I especially want to thank Kickbutt Jedi Chick 4191 who is now Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick for all of the help she has given me. I was in a huge jam a few weeks ago on what to do with the ending and she helped me come up with the perfect thing. I hoped you all enjoyed this story and I hope I won't let you down with the ending.

disclaimer:i own nothing but the plot

The council had given Anakin a week off to spend with the twins and Padme. The Senate had given Padme as much time as she needed to get some much needed rest and take care of her children. During that time, they had gone to Naboo and told Padme's parents about how they had been married for three years and had had children without them knowing. The news had gone over fairly well considering Anakin had never even met Padme's parents before and felt about two inches tall whenever he was in their presence. Although Padme had assured him that her parents loved her and didn't have a problem with her marrying Anakin because they knew that they loved each other, he still had felt very uneasy around them. Now, Anakin's week of vacation was over and he was back at the Jedi temple. His shoulder had been hurting for the past couple of days, but he had decided that it was probably nothing, sure he had promised he would go back to the healer's if it had started hurting again, but anyone that knew him knew that he hated going to the healer's. Plus, he had things he needed to get done.

"Hello there," said the familiar accented voice of Obi Wan. "How's everything?"

"Everything's fine," Anakin replied, "we're all just fine, we went to Padme's parent's house. Clued them in on everything."

"You mean they didn't know?" asked Obi Wan shocked.

"No, trust me if Padme had told them sooner, I would have told you sooner." said Anakin.

"Oh, How'd they take it?" Obi Wan asked.

"Ehh ok I guess, Padme says that they really don't mind but, I don't know."

"So how's fatherhood?" asked Obi Wan quite curious as to how his friend was handling a family.

Anakin stopped and looked at Obi Wan and said, "It's great Obi Wan, seeing these two little people that Padme and I, created and brought into this world, it's amazing. I just can't wait to watch them grow up and see what they'll do." 

"Think you'll have any more?" asked Obi Wan half joking and half serious.

"Not for awhile," said Anakin laughing. The two masters continued walking when suddenly Anakin's breathing became ragged. Obi Wan looked over, alarmed at his friends sudden change in behavior.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he asked starting to panic. Anakin's face looked pale once more and was beginning to glisten with sweat. Anakin didn't have time to answer for he had passed out, Obi Wan catching him in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi Wan Kenobi once again found himself at Anakin's bedside at the healer's ward. The infection in his shoulder had returned and was worse then the last time. Anakin's fever was back, the coughing was back, and Anakin was once again fighting for his life. He was hooked up to a heart rate monitor again which beeped with every beat of Anakin's heart. Anakin's shockingly blue eyes slowly opened,

"Obi Wan," he whispered his voice hoarse, "Obi Wan, what happened?"

"Anakin... the infection in your shoulder has returned." said Obi Wan softly and sadly. Anakin didn't seem surprised by this, he just closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows.

"Could you tell Padme?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan brushed a sweat soaked blonde curl out of Anakin's eyes.

"Sure," Obi Wan whispered.

About a half hour later, Padme walked into Anakin's room shaking with worry and fear for her husband. She gasped and started to cry when she saw her husband nearing death as he lay in the hospital.

She began walking towards the bed where Anakin lay, "Ani," she cried out softly. She sat down in a chair next to his bed across from Obi Wan.

"Anakin, please don't go. I need you, the twins need you! They need their daddy to help raise them."

Anakin opened his beautiful blue eyes, they were filled with sadness.

"I love you Padme, but I can't hold on anymore." his whispered.

"Anakin, you have to!" cried Obi Wan. "we need you, we love you!"

"I can't." he said simply. "Obi Wan thank you, for giving a little slave boy the chance to be something. You gave me your time, patience and effort. And you became the father and brother that I never had. Padme, I love you and our children so much. Please tell them that." he said. And with that, Anakin Skywalker took his last breath and died, the only sound in the room being the sobs of Obi Wan and Padme and the monotone of the heart monitior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin's casket rolled down the streets of Courscant. His pale hands were folded across his stomach and he was dressed in his Jedi robes. There were a lot of people that had shown up up for Anakin's funeral but Obi Wan and Padme walked alongside him, tears streaming down both of their faces. Obi Wan looked down at his friend's pale lifeless face, and suddenly he understood what had happened, why and Anakin had been full of life and energy one minute and weak and limp the next. It had been Anakin's time to go, but the force had given them time. It had given Anakin time to see his children being born and to become a master. It had given the council time to make amends with Anakin. And it had given Obi Wan and Padme time to tell Anakin how much they loved him and how much they would miss him.

Anakin's ghost stood sadly on the steps of the Jedi temple watching the funeral procession. Then the ghost of Qui Gon appeared and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked at him and nodded, knowing it was time to go. As they turned to leave Anakin sent a message through the force to Obi Wan, Padme and the twins.

"Even though I'm dead, I'm not gone from your hearts, and I still love you even though I can't be with you."

And as he disappeared, Obi Wan and Padme whispered,

"We love you too."

THE END

That's it everyone! It was very hard making Anakin die in this story, but I just couldn't have everything be happy at the end because there are a lot of stories like that out there. Anyway, I have an idea for a new story which I will probably have posted sometime in April. So until then, may the force be with you! 


End file.
